


Sick

by YouAreMyMoonshine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluffy, Gay, Humorous, James Potter - Freeform, James being the mom friend, M/M, Male/Male, Remus obviously gets sick eventually, Sirius is sick, remus lupin - Freeform, sirius black - Freeform, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreMyMoonshine/pseuds/YouAreMyMoonshine
Summary: Sirius is sick.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Sick

"You sure you don't need anything before I go?"

"Yes, James."

"You'll tell someone if you need me, right?"

"Yes, James."

"I'll be gone for three hours and only have two fifteen minute breaks in between to come and check on you, got it?"

"Got it."

"Oh and-"

"James."

"Yeah Sirius?"

"Get the fuck out of here already."

"But-"

"Leave."

James grumbled something under his breath about not being appreciated and deserving more respect for trying to be a better friend, looking at himself in the mirror, making sure he looked good in his quidditch uniform and walked out, his broomstick in his hand.

Sirius sighed, it being the only sound in the boys dormitory, he rolled to his side, cuddled in the blankets. He lay there, looking over at the empty beds, all surprisingly neat. He started to have a coughing fit when sitting up, trying to mumble swears without getting interrupted by his coughs.

He's only had a cold for a day and James was acting like he was on his death bed. Always being there, asking him millions of questions. He acted annoyed by this but honestly didn't mind. It got on his nerves the first time around but it was nice to be cared about. Unlike his parents.

He sat up straighter, to grab a glass of water on a side table beside his bed. He took one sip and started choking, which lead to more coughing. 

"You look terrible," a voice had said.

Sirius cleared his throat, looking up to see Remus. "I feel terrible."

Remus walked to the side of his bed. "What are you symptoms?" He asked.

"I keep coughing, my throat is sore and my nose also feels sore from sneezing my ass off this morning oh and my hair's a mess."

Remus rolled his eyes. "That isn't a symptom."

"Well it's bothering me and I can't fix it cuz it ends up getting messy anyway."

"Mm, I'll go make you some tea. It'll help your throat."

Sirius sat crossed legged on the bed, tying his hair up for the millionth time, hoping it won't get messy this time thought he doubted it. Remus then blushed lightly and left coming around five to ten minutes later with a steamy cup of tea, setting it down on the side table.

"Thanks, Moony," he said cheerfully, picking up the teacup, blowing on it before taking a tiny sip then setting it down, turning to Remus. "So."

"So?"

"I'm feeling cold."

Remus got up and handed him an extra blanket.

Sirius pouted. "Come cuddle with me."

"Mm...no. I don't want to get sick."

Sirius groaned, flopping back against the pillows dramatically. "I'm offended on how poorly you treat me while feeling like shit."

"Stop being a big baby."

"Not untill you make it up to me."

"No kisses either."

"You're killing me," he whined.

"At least it'll be quieter."

"Meanie."

Remus shook his head and stood up, going over to his trunk, looking through it before pulling out a book, walking back to Sirius and sat down on the end of his bed. "This will help."

"You want me to read?"

"No, I'll read to you."

"Hm...okay!"

So that's what they did, Remus read outloud to Sirius while he took sips of tea here and there. Over time Sirius had gotten tired and laid down and eventually drifted off to sleep. Remus glanced up and set the book down, getting up and leaned down to kiss Sirius' forehead, his hand rested on the matress to keep balance.

Sirius had smiled in his sleep and reached out, grabbing Remus' hand, he tried to move it but Sirius had a death grip on his wrist, he struggled a little before prying his fingers off causing Sirius to whimper. Remus sighed heavily and sat down beside him, grabbing his hand and kissed it. He began to get sleepy, and ended up falling asleep beside his lover.

James found the two cuddled in bed together and set his broomstick against the wall near his bed, he turned to hear coughing, thinking it was Sirius but it was Remus.

"Ugh. Now I have to take care of them both," he muttered. "I'm gonna need Peter's help.


End file.
